


Undertale Memories (True Pacifist Route)

by RainbowKappaMC



Series: Undertale Memories - The Written Journals of a Different World... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKappaMC/pseuds/RainbowKappaMC
Summary: The eighth and final human soul has reunited humanity and monsters.Frisk's Journey may be over, but another human soul has yet to surface...Follow "The Next Hope" , a Human who grew up knowing only pacifist motives and never learned of Genocide, as he uses his beliefs and values to truly save everyone. Frisk's Journey was Only Part 1...
Series: Undertale Memories - The Written Journals of a Different World... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695910
Kudos: 1





	1. Pre-Prologue / Intro Cutscene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale Memories Fangame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580510) by Undertale Memories Team. 



> \- This is one of 5 endings planned for the written fan work of Undertale Memories' AU! This is the INTENDED, True Pacifist Route.  
> \- Pre-Prologue primarily for basic lore background on events leading up to this Undertale AU Fan work.  
> \- Prologue split into 3 parts / mini-chapters.

###  **Pre-Prologue / Intro Cutscene Script -**

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: 

HUMANS and MONSTERS. *original image* 

One Day, a war broke out between the two races. *original image* 

After a long battle, the humans were victorious. *original image* 

They sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell. *original image*

Many years later… *blank* 

**MT. EBOTT 201X**

*original image* 

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. *original image* 

But… *empty surface*

That fateful day came HUMANS AND MONSTERS UNITED. *surface scene without frisk* 

With the help from Frisk, the eighth and final human. *surface scene with frisk standing in front*

Frisk finally reunited their world. *blank* 

But was it truly over? *blank*

Their journey ended,

But for ME, *back of player I need to SAVE… everyone.” *side of player holding antique watch* 


	2. Prologue - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue - Part 1/3 of Undertale Memories AU Fan work.

###  **Prologue** -

“The Next Hope” , Staring through a window - “This world is my home, and that’s why I truly do care for everyone.”

“The Next Hope” - “...Even if it’s for someone who people believe doesn’t exist.”

“The Next Hope” - Sighs.

Fredrick Williams (Lifelong Friend) - “I get how you feel, we’re secure but ever since we’re little, you always had those thoughts of worrisome for others.”

“The Next Hope” - “...Yeah..and I’m glad you’re still my friend Fredrick, without you I would have run away from this place.”

Fredrick Williams - “Heh, you’re likely right… at least we’re still here…”

“The Next Hope” - “I almost forgot why we’re here, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?”

Fredrick Williams - “Well… *sigh* I have some possibly difficult news for you…uh..recent events have happened that I need to move away with family to secure my line of heritage.

“The Next Hope” - “...umm… *tears up slightly* that’s fine.. I didn’t even know you have blood worthy of that..”

Fredrick Williams - “Apparently, I know this is really hard for you too, I’m really sorry, I’m kind of been forced to do this too by everyone but you… I’m glad you have the heart you do, I really am against this idea, I feel like this is a sham of too many sorts.

“The Next Hope” - “...Okay, when do you leave? I hope I can say goodbye soon.”

Fredrick Williams - “Soon… very soon actually… tomorrow night.”

“The Next Hope” - “Oh… okay. Someday I hope to see you again.”

Fredrick Williams - “Yeah, same here..”

“The Next Hope” - “It’s getting kind of late it seems, I’m going to go to bed for the night, hopefully our paths will cross again.. See you someday friend.”


	3. Prologue - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue - Part 2/3 of Undertale Memories AU Fan work.

**NEXT DAY / PART II of Prologue -**

“The Next Hope” - “Urgh… another day of nothing eventful it seems.. Is there some kind of news going on in the center?”

“The Next Hope” - “Hmm, apparently there is, with that many people in the center? This must be something then.”

“The Next Hope” - “Excuse me, what’s happening over here?”

Civilian 1 - “Didn’t you hear, apparently something over by the old Mt. Ebott. Some Legendary Event happened over there, but we can’t identify what yet..”

“The Next Hope” - “Oh? Okay then.. Do they have any clues on when it will be identified?”

Civilian 1 - “They did say by the end of today at latest.”

“The Next Hope” - “Okay, well thanks for the news!”

Civilian 1 - “No problem.”

“The Next Hope” - “Hmm, I am genuinely curious about what this is about. I’m going to get lunch I guess next to my place.”

**TWO HOURS LATER** -

“The Next Hope” - “I’m glad I had lunch, that was definitely worth while, despite that outrageous bill… oh well, pay for the brand over quality I guess..”

“The Next Hope” - “Hmm,that’s strange, where is everyone out here?”

“The Next Hope” - “What’s this? Somebody’s notebook and old stopwatch is lying on the ground? Guess I can find out whose they belong to.”

“The Next Hope” - “Hmm, by looking at this though, I can say this look’s very old, perhaps dating back to a time of Ancient Legends even?”

“The Next Hope” - “Even stranger is the owner of this notebook, it’s in a very strange language, like symbolic of something?”

“The Next Hope” - “I know it’s against myself to peek at others’ things, but this is a justified reasoning, I have that feeling Fredrick told me now..”

“The Next Hope” - “Okay, here goes nothing--”

“The Next Hope” - *Opens Book.

“The Next Hope” - Ah my language! Okay… 

  


**Table of Contents**

**A Tale of Man and Monsters**

**Chapter 0 - Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 1 - The War**

**Chapter 2 - Fallen Children and Mountain Kings**

**Chapter 3 - The Savior of Monster Kind**

**Chapter 4 -**

  


**FRISK MAY HAVE OF BEEN THE ONE TO SAVE THE MONSTER RACE BUT YOU ARE THE ONE TO SAVE THE WORLD** **.**

  


… I feel like this book is cursed now.”

“The Next Hope” - “Sigh* I mean what would be the harm if I turned the page?”

“The Next Hope” - Turns to Page 2..

**_*The Next Hope collapses on the ground._ **

  
  



End file.
